Air Gear: Regalia Rush
by Legacy Z
Summary: Nalo is fascinated by Storm Riders, enough to be one in fact. Then one day his cousin gives him a pair of ATs which immediately makes him want to make a team. Though down the road, something takes his dreams to a whole new level. Can he give it his all?
1. Trick 1

Trick 1

Enter Air Treks Pt. 1

I hear them a lot at night, Storm Riders. I can hear their Air Treks grind across the rails and roofs near my window. To be able to fly like that is my dream, to touch the sky and never worry about falling. To leave the cold heartless ground in one jump and simply wave without any regret of those left behind. However, reality is a harsh one indeed, and with reality comes the realization of being…broke. I don't have the money and my mother won't give me any, so what's the point, I sit at my desk thinking to myself, "Nalo, you need to get your wings!" I envy those who can fly higher than me, no matter how hard I try, but I also praise those because they can do something others can only dream of doing.

For a while now, some of those riders have passed by my window. I sometimes wave at them and clap when they do tricks. They probably see me as a kid since I'm so short anyway, but it doesn't bother me. The nicer riders stop by and talk with me asking if I had ever tried ATs. I would sadly say no and they would tell me all about it; it's fun hearing these stories. Unfortunately for me, my cousin Pandora does not like the fact that Storm Riders hang out near my window. Even more she hates me with a burning passion for giving some of my food to them at times. 'Nalo! How many times must I tell you not to talk to these kinds of people," she always says practically breaking down my bedroom door. The riders would then run away from the window yelling "thanks" back. "What can I do for you Pan Pan nee-sama," I said slowly turning from the window.

Pan Pan was the family nickname for her, and we're the only people who may call her that, end of discussion. I call her my sister most of the time because she's been like one since I could remember…plus she's lived with use since I was born. She's nice most of the time, but she can get quite bitchy…

Pandora walked into my room with her arms folded. "Get away from the window," she said giving me a glare of death. I scooted away from the window with my head down. I tried to explain to her what was happening but she simply but her finger on my lips and shut the window. She didn't even say two words to me after that, only pushed me to my desk, put a pen in my hand (forcefully might I add), and stood over me until I finished my homework. Now I'm 2nd year high school, why do I need someone to watch over me? Oh well, it's not the first time she has done this; I just wish she would let me be at times.

One day Pandora came to my room and sat on my bed as I worked. She stared out the window with a concerned look I her eyes, she then looked at me with those eyes and shook her head. "Y'know, I'll never understand you," she said lying down. "Well what is that supposed to mean," I asked back. She sighed and turned, "You want to ride with them don't you? You want to try ATs?" "I want to, but I don't have the money for them, so what's the point?" Pandora jumped up and grabbed my hand, "Come with me." She led me out of my room and down to hers. I rarely go inside Pan Pan's room, and each time that I do it's different from the last. Her room was painted completely lack and all her furniture was red and black. You can easily mistake her as being a dark person, but to help those who wish to ask, yes she's dark and yes she's single, I don't know if she's interested I'm not her ask her yourself geez. Anyway, on the opposite side of the room from the door was a small dresser. She ran towards it and opened one of the drawers. "What I'm about to show you might make you look at me differently for the rest of your life." "What exactly would that be," I said tilting my head to the side. She tossed a box at me and smiled, "Enjoy."

I looked puzzled, what exactly was in the box? Why did she of all people who has never given me a gift give me something all a sudden? Why am I not being a smart person and just open the damn box to find out? I don't exactly know but here it goes. I open the box; my eyes grew wider as if the holy light from the heavens beamed on my face. "These…these…these…" Pandora sighed and slapped me across the head, "Speak properly please." "These are Air Treks!" "I know, they were mine, and now they're yours." I was to astonished by the generosity of my cousin, "Are you serious, you're giving these to me?!" "Well I couldn't just stand and watch you dream on something that I know you can do." "Sweet," I said flopping on the ground to put them on. "Well for now why don't you read the manual for them so you won't break your bones or any…thing…" I stood straight on the ATs and pointed towards her with a look in my eyes she described…legendary. "Pan Pan nee-sama, I challenge you to a race!" She blinked then laughed,. But the longer she laughed the softer it became until she glared at me with powerful eyes. "Know your place boy, I'm too strong for to just simply challenge me whenever you feel like it. I knew giving you those would stroke your damn ego." I stared her down, which was pretty weird because I was a little bit shorter than she was. "Listen Pan Pan, if I beat you in a race from here to the river, you'll join my Storm Rider team." "Whoa whoa wait a minute, you're not going to start any_—_" "But if you win, I'll pay for these ATs with my own money and do whatever you want for a month." She glared at me and shook her head, "Fine, but don't go back on this deal, and to make it more interesting if you win I'll even teach how to do the advance stuff." My eyes sparkled with excitement, "Let's do this then!"


	2. Trick 2

Trick 2 Enter Air Treks Pt. 2

Though I said I was ready, I was in way over my head. I didn't know our house was this tall standing in front of it. "Umm, Pan Pan nee-sama." "Yes," she said kneeled down looking at the street. "What exactly are we doing on the…roof?" She looked over at me and laughed. "You can't be serious. You want to ride AT but you're afraid of heights!?" I yelled back, "I'M NOT AFRAID OF HEIGHTS! I'm just…not very fond of them is all." She stood up and walked towards me. Her semi-long black hair flowed gracefully in the breeze of the night as she walked. She moved strands of her hair away from in front of her hazel eyes, the same eyes that struck fear in the hearts of every man she's ever come across. Her long legs walked closer and closer in those long black…WAIT! BLEH I'm coming on to my cousin…anyway Pandora clutched my chin in her hand and jerked my head up staring my deep into my eyes. "Where is the gallant Nalo that was eager for a fight a couple of minutes ago? Listen Nalo, you challenged me to a race and I'm not going to back down from it now that I've accepted it so you cannot back down either. Well, you can that is, if you want to be my slave for a month." Really, I don't know why I said that in the beginning, I'm already a slave to her now.

Pandora moved over to the edge of the roof and looked off in the direction of the river. "Normally it would be a 20 minute walk from our house to the river." "Yeah but that's because we would usually stop for snacks and stuff." "I DIDN'T ASK FOR A REASON WHY, DID I," she yelled back in pure rage. "Anyway, the trip is usually 10 minutes, but with your AT's you should be able to get there in less than 5." My eyes grew big," UWAH! Only 5?!" I knew ATs were fast but not that fast. Pandora looked back at me and grinned, "Don't confuse AT with regular skates."

Pandora jumped off the roof and rolled to the corner of the street, "Right. Be sure not to hurt yourself. This race starts now!" And with that she dusted off into the dark streets. I stood there oblivious to the situation, repeatedly saying to myself that she did not just cheat a win from me! "I got to catch up with her," I said jumping off the roof only to fall on my ass. "That didn't go so well. Maybe challenging her was a bad idea." I sighed and sat on the pavement defeated. There was no way I was going to make it to the river with her having such a great lead already. Wait, there was a chance of success this far behind. A while back a strange storm rider stopped at my window. He had wild looking hair and a really cool badass attitude, and he was the first person to ever stop at my window. Though he only stopped because he smelled my mom's fresh baked cookies, he did talk with me. That time he told me something amazing…

"AT make you fly," he said with a full mouth. "One particular and necessary move every rider needs to know is the wall ride." "The wall ride? What's that?" "What are you an idiot," he asked looking at me strange. "It's just as it says, you ride on the wall. Listen because it's not that hard, but not that easy either. You have to get the right angle and speed to do a proper wall ride, but when you get it you'll be able to do variations of a wall ride like the 'upper soul'." "Do you think one day I'll be able to do it," I asked." Try AT and I'm sure it'll be a synch! Uh-oh, I better get out of here. Thanks for the grub man, later!" As he left I heard a strong voice yelling back at him calling him crow. "Thanks to Mr. Crow I think I know how to beat Pan-Pan now." I stood up and looked towards the direction of the river. "By now, nee-sama must have a pretty big lead, but if I used the secret shortcut I can get there in less than five minutes!" With that I rushed down the alleys towards the river.

At the time I got my rush of determination, Pandora was already taking it easy from the race. In fact she stopped at her usual pit stop, the convenience store. "Uwah…lemonade at night is so refreshing," she said walking out of the store. "Hmm, Nalo must be falling on his ass all the way down by now. I guess I'll sit here and wait for him. He's probably gonna need help getting back home, ahahahahahahaha!" I could feel the chills; I knew nee-sama was laughing. I need catch up with her! The wall ride, he said it was a basic technique but…"SINCE WHEN HAS DEFYING ALL LAWS OF GRAVITY BEEN BASIC!?" I stopped at the long hill alley. What's legendary about this particular hill is that all the house that sit on this hill are position in a where it makes the road all zigzagged, What I've also noticed is that the fences and walls of the houses are lined up to where you could kick off of each one all the way to the bottom. I couldn't ask for a better practice session for the wall ride.

I took a deep breath and stared down the long path in front of me. I swallowed hard and hoped to god…that I don't die! "Here it goes…the wall ride…" I scooted towards the edge of the hill and was about to take off before sudden voice broke my concentration. "You can't start a wall ride from there! You got to get some speed first!" I looked around and didn't see anyone, I thought I was hallucinating, but the voice spoke again. "Hey up here!" There, on top of the lone streetlight was a person. "I do, I thought all I needed to do was jump on the wall somehow and the ATs would do the rest." "What are you a dumbass," the person asked jumping down into the light. My eyes grew in awe; the person who carried the voice was a girl, a cute one at that. Her hair was a deep red that showed through her hat and it covered her right eye, sexy! Her eyes too, they were a grand blue and it gave a lot of contrast away from her hair, she had a great body too. Though one thing bothered me, she was way taller than me. "Why the hell are you staring at me," she asked. "Ack, uhh no reason…" She looked back at me and sighed, "Listen shrimp, speed and momentum are the keys to a successful wall ride. Without those," she started. "YOU'LL DIE!" "HIIII I don't want to die!" "Well listen to me, the trick here is to gain speed and jump sideways onto the wall here. At the end of the wall, you should jump to the next wall and so on and so forth." I nodded and smiled, "Thanks lady I think I get it." I backed up and dashed for the first wall, I felt strange as I jumped and landed. The feeling was so new; it was as if the wall was my launch pad to the sky. I loved the feeling and the more I jumped, the more I wanted to keep going, not stopping for anything or anyone. I…I could start to see the river!

"Cookies and lemonade, the two greatest things this earth can offer," Pandora said loud as she ate in front of the convenience store. "I wonder how that idiot Nalo is doing?" I was doing great, as I was just about to pass through the end of the alley. I jumped off the last house and across the street to the roof of the store. "That couldn't be Nalo, no way," Pandora said as she looked up the dark figure jumping over her. "Well, I guess I should head towards the river by now. It's time to make Nalo do more crazy things as my slave, fufufufu…" I dashed as fast as I could, thinking Pandora was already waiting for me at the river. Little did I know I was actually ahead, but only by a little bit. I looked back at the street and saw Pandora riding along at ease with a bottle of lemonade in her hand, sipping it through a straw. "She isn't ahead of me," I thought. "This is the perfect time to announce my greatness." I turned around and jumped down in front of her. "Pan Pan nee-sama, I'M GONNA BEAT YA!" I saw her eyes grow big; she dropped her lemonade ad yelled at me, "NALO HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN FRONT OF ME?" I stopped in front of the river and held up a victory sign and a wink, but the big grin that grew on my face suddenly turned into fear as I see Pandora stomping towards me. She grabbed my collar and pulled me close. "How did you beat me, answer me right now!" "It was the wall ride," I replied softly. I tried to explain more but I was losing my balance and tripped backwards into the river pulling Pandora in with me. Pandora rose to the top and inhaled hard, "What the hell, now all my clothes are wet!" She looked around and blushed, "Wha-wha-wha-wha…" I stood up in the water and looked at her, "Pan Pan nee-sama, what's wrong?" "Wh-wh-wh-WHY IS THERE A MEET TONIGHT!!" A voice was heard from the riverside, "Hey it's Pandora! Whoa, her box is open hahahaha!!" Pandora looked down at her clothes noticing two things; One, they were see-through, and two, she didn't where a bra that day.

"Am I in trouble Pan Pan nee-sama?"


End file.
